In the highly competitive cosmetic industry proper packaging of the product is very important. Industry desires a package which is handsome and elegant to convey to the consumer the sense of elegance and luxuriousness associated with the product. Generally speaking, the cosmetic product is packaged in a brightly colored container having a screw top closure. To overcome the rather stark appearance of the conventional, continuous thread closures, the industry has found it desirable on some dispensers to utilize two-piece closures. These two-piece closures usually consist of an inner cap which has a helical thread about the inside of the wall of the side wall of the inner cap and an outer cap which surrounds the inner cap and which has eye pleasing characteristics. The outer cap is most normally metal so that a metallic gold or silver color can be used to give the desired impression.
In some cosmetic dispensers, a smooth walled one-piece closure with no threads is utilized. For example, some perfume dispensers have a one-piece metal closure which is force-fitted on the top of the perfume dispenser to cover the dispensing button.
Since the conventional punch and die process is used to form the cap, a rough unfinished outer edge on the side wall of the cap is present. Besides the problems of preventing cuts to the hand from such an edge, there are closure-container assembly problems associated with such a cap. When assembling the container and closure, the closure may be put into a vibrating hopper or unscrambler which causes the closures or caps to vibrate and therefore movably contact one another so that the rough edges of the cap contact the outer wall surfaces of the other caps or closures. Such contact frequently causes scarring of the closure finish. Such scarring is obviously undesirable as the esthetically pleasing appearance is ruined. Another disadvantage of sharp-edged closures is that the sharp edge will often times cut into the container should the closure be screwed tightly onto the container.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a closure or cap which does not have any sharp edges which would cut the users' hands or cause scarring during assembly, or damage to the container on which it is used.